


Rules

by Mone0928



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, Tirry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mone0928/pseuds/Mone0928
Summary: 在这俩宝贝互关的时候就写了！结果发现这对邪教还有后续嘻嘻嘻Tim的名字有点难打，我就直接用timothee了这对邪教仅供娱乐哦





	1. Chapter 1

1

凌晨三点半的门尔松大街上空旷无人，这个点还在街上游荡的除了一些彻夜不眠的酒鬼也就只剩下灵感枯竭又面临死线的艺术家们了——这两种人经常性地神秘地结合起来变成另一个物种也就是喝的烂醉的艺术家们。

不过偶尔还是会出现一些意外的客人。

比如街边这位正在东张西望的同时喝下一瓶廉价啤酒的Harry Styles先生。

“啧，该死的靴子，要不是为了给***代言，我宁愿穿五十英镑一双的跑鞋也不想穿这硬邦邦的鞋。”一边小声嘀咕着，一边在确定了没有八卦的狗仔正在跟踪偷拍他以后，Harry 一屁股坐在了昏暗的灯光下的街边，伸长了双腿，猛地往嘴里灌进一口啤酒。

烦躁地将脖子上的围巾扯开扔在一旁，再把衬衫的扣子解开一半。早春还有些凌冽的风吹得他清醒了一点。今晚的的宴会太累人了，不停地喝着他并不爱喝也根本品不出来什么滋味的红酒，还有分量又少又难吃的菜品。折磨。这对于Harry来说简直就是地狱。是无论经历过多少次都无法习惯却又无法避免的无趣社交活动。

等到宴会结束的时候已经接近半夜，他本来该直接回家喝杯醒酒茶然后睡个好觉的，明天还要去录音棚录新歌。再喝酒的话明天他的嗓子铁定是发不出半个音节了，别说唱歌，能正常讲话就谢天谢地了。

所以呢？大概是酒精的作用，Harry没有按原定计划回家，而是打了两个小时车直接跑来了这个地方，他不知道自己为什么要来到这里，并且自暴自弃地又买了好几罐啤酒来喝。

喝完了第一罐啤酒，他往后一靠，丝毫不考虑身上几千英镑的风衣就这么被他糟蹋脏了，他任由凉丝丝的风吹过他发热的脸颊，吹乱了他被设计师精心打理好的发型。Harry沸腾的大脑一片空白，眯着眼盯着不远处积满污垢的墙角，想着今晚主办人那油腻腻的腔调和轻蔑的眼神，思绪又飘转变成一些模模糊糊的音符，他试图在思维中抓住这些跳跃的精灵。嘴里不由得断断续续地哼出声来。奇怪，应该是很熟悉的曲子，今晚的钢琴师好像弹了它……

“勃拉姆斯的G小调狂想曲。”

他点了点头，似乎很满意这个答案。“是的，应该——哇啊啊啊哦你是谁？！”他惊恐地蹿了起来，被酒精麻痹的大脑一时间竟分不清眼前的究竟是幻觉还是真实的存在。踉踉跄跄地站稳，他一手扶着灯柱一手威胁似地指着突然出现的年轻人。

“Timothee Chalamet”他伸出一只手，似乎是想和Harry友好地握个手。“您不记得我了吗，没记错的话半个月前我们曾经见过。”

见Harry眯起眼睛似乎是想将他的模样看清，他终于忍不住大笑了起来。“没想到竟然会在这里碰见你，还是以……这种方式。”

Harry 有些窘迫，说起来他还是这个孩子的前辈，居然被看到了如此邋遢的时刻。同时自我空间被打扰让他又有一丝的恼怒。

“我记得你。你怎么在，嗝，在这儿？”Harry终于记起来面前的这个孩子在某个电影奖项的晚宴上和他坐在一桌并且聊过天。印象里是个很风趣的新人。

“唔，或许是和你一个理由？”他狡黠地一笑，手上赫然提着和Harry刚买的啤酒一样的便利店标志的塑料袋。“别坐在这儿啦，容易着凉，不介意的话去我家坐坐吧。就在这附近。”他转了转眼珠，看Harry似乎是要拒绝他，马上补上一句“况且你也不想被狗仔拍到然后第二天的头条变成‘Harry Styles半夜买醉，是压力还是情伤？’这种狗屎吧？”

Harry 用了明显失去作用的大脑思考了三秒便接受了这个提议，点了点头。

他正需要和某个人谈谈，随便是谁，不管怎样，有人能谈谈就好。


	2. Chapter 2

他转身提起地上的塑料袋，袋子里的一罐罐啤酒撞击彼此，发出咣咣的响声。

“你要来点吗？”Harry举起手上的袋子。

“为什么不呢？”Timothee笑了笑，举起了手中的塑料袋。“我正好买了些零食。”

Harry这才注意到他身上穿的仅仅是一套单薄的天蓝色睡衣外面罩着袍子，一看就知道只是半夜饿了临时出来买些东西的样子。

在去Timothee家里的路上，昏暗的灯光打在两人的脸上，Harry恍惚间看见对面的年轻人仿佛就是自己刚出道时候的样子——干净，不谙世事，每天工作轮转疲惫至极却只是被当做赚钱的机器而已。

他突然感觉自己其实已经开始衰老了。不知不觉间，竟然已经开始羡慕对方的年轻了吗？

Harry突然笑了出声，然后越来越控制不住，直到笑到喘不过气来。

他一把窜上前搂住了Timothee的脖子，顺手揉乱了他的长卷发，Timothee一脸茫然的表情让他心情十分愉悦。

好在Timothee也知道眼前这位大概是喝多了在发酒疯，一言不发地承担了他靠上来的一大半重量，等了几分钟，见他并没有要撒手的迹象，便无奈地翻了个小小的白眼，扶着Harry继续往前走。

Harry笑声引起的胸腔共振紧贴这Timothee的肩膀，那里的温度渐渐升了上来，直到他半个身子连着耳尖都感觉到了那股燥热。

待身旁那位终于停止住笑声的时候，他们已经走到了Timothee在纽约租住的小公寓外面，他艰难地讲手中的塑料袋放在地上，以便空出一只手去摸索身上的钥匙。这时Harry却突然开口了。那温热的吐息就凑在Timothee的脸颊上，那余热未退的半边仿佛即将熄灭的灰烬重新被点燃了更加热烈的火焰——这回他整张脸都红了起来。

“我说，你们家有人吗？有人的话，我这么晚不会很打扰吧？”Harry独有的慢吞吞又沙哑的吐字带着醉酒后的温软尾调。或许连他自己都没有意识到现在两人的气氛是多么的暧昧。也或许他意识到了，但是他乐意保持现状。

“呃……”Timothee愣了半晌，才反应过来Harry刚刚是在问他一个问题。

“我说——” 

“啊，我听到了，这里是我临时的住所，放心，没有别的人。”

Harry见他好久没有反应，以为他没听清楚，刚准备重复一遍的时候，Timothee终于回了魂。怕被误会，他还连忙加上一句话“ 不会被你打扰到。”话出口才惊觉这明明是更加令人误会的欲盖弥彰。

最好的证据就是靠在身旁那个醉鬼的又一阵轻笑。

“再说都到了再问这个问题，不觉得太迟了吗？”Timothee有些恼羞成怒地补充。同时他的手终于摸到了放在袍子外面的钥匙，艰难地用单手将钥匙插进锁眼开了门。


	3. Chapter 3

到了屋内，一阵暖意袭来，Harry舒服地叹了一口气，终于将身体的重心移到自己的脚上，十分自觉的四仰八叉地在客厅的一个团型沙发上坐了下来。

“……先生？”

“恩？怎么了？”

“你好像穿着刚刚坐在地上的裤子直接坐在我的沙发上了。”

“哦……可恶。好像是这样的。算了，既然我都已经坐下来了，并且只有一条裤子，你总不能把我的裤子扒下来吧。冷静点，年轻人。”

“……”  
Timothee无语地揉了揉自己的太阳穴，自己怎么没想到这位看起来很靠谱的前辈喝完酒之后会是如此无赖和幼稚。  
转身将手上提着的袋子放在透明的矮茶几上，Timothee拿起遥控打开了蓝牙音箱。随即也整个人瘫在了另一个沙发上。

 

“Hey, little Timmy?”Harry坐起来揉了揉肚子。

“怎么了？还有，别叫我那个名字，太羞耻了。”Timothee转过头去看了他一眼。

“我有点饿了，你这里有什么吃的吗？”

Timothee翻了翻拿回来的袋子。“只有吐司，冰箱里还有鸡蛋和培根，来一点吗？”

“那真是好极了，你会做饭？谢谢了。”Harry重新躺倒回去，毫无愧疚地指使他的小后辈给他做夜宵吃。

好在Timothee自己也有点饿了，顺手给他做个夜宵听起来也不是那么过分。

就在Timothee刚刚将吐司塞进面包机开始煎鸡蛋和培根的时候，Harry从外面沙发上站起来一路晃进了厨房靠在冰箱门上看他做吃的。

“听说你和麦当娜的女儿约会过？”。

“呃，是这样的，不过时间不长。劳驾让一让我好把培根放回去。”

“为什么？”Harry说着挪开了身子。

“……一定要说吗？”关冰箱的声音很响。

“随你。”Harry耸了耸肩，又靠了回去。

“她说我对她而言不像个男朋友。我也不知道自己哪儿做错了。”

“这就是人生，孩子。”

“你呢，你又是为什么和泰勒分手的？当时这事可真是轰动。”Timothee把考好了的吐司放在盘子里。

“你这是在套我话吗，孩子？你骗不到我的。”

Timothee撇了撇嘴 “算是吧。讲吗？”

“我和她根本就没开始过。亲爱的小傻子，你以后就会知道，谈恋爱这事不是我们自己能决定的。”

“是吗？”

“这真是太可笑了。难道不是吗？我们拥有了成名之前想要的一切，却连谈个恋爱都要偷偷摸摸的。”

“我希望我的公司对我没有这样的要求。”Timothee将已经炒好的鸡蛋和培根分别放进两个已经装了吐司的盘子里，顺手把平底锅放进水槽后转身出了厨房。

“祝你好运。” 身后的平底锅和水接触发出了滋滋的声音，Harry随即也跟着他走了出去十分自觉地在餐桌旁坐好。

“你知道吗，我喜欢的人不是女孩。”吃了一会儿，Harry突然开口。

“啊哈，你喜欢谁？”Timothee眼睛不离食物，仿佛面前的炒蛋和吐司是他这辈子吃过的最好吃的东西。

“准确地说，是我‘曾经’喜欢的人。”

“嗯哼？”

“Louis Tomlinson, 我曾经的男朋友。”

“我想这时候问你们为什么分开是一件很不礼貌的事情。所以我觉得还是闭嘴比较好。”

“是的。所以请闭上你讨厌的嘴吃东西去。”

“……”Timothee听话地闭上了嘴，而那双平时总是显得疲倦万分的眼睛这时却显得特别明亮地盯着Harry。

“……别拿那种眼神盯着我，我吃不下东西了。”

“……”仿佛暂时性耳聋的Timothee依旧盯着他看。

“好吧，我说。这件事没什么大不了的，强迫分开太久了，没有感情了。分开就像水到渠成的步骤。说实话，我甚至没感觉到什么伤心。”

“真是为你们感到遗憾。”Timothee咽下最后一口夜宵，扯出一个虚伪的表情。

“唔，其实没什么好遗憾的，我们曾经深深地爱过彼此，这就够了。但是不可否认他曾是个完美的情人。”

“你为什么要突然对我讲这件事？我们并不是很熟悉。”*1

“因为我觉得你应该知道？”*2

“台词倒是记得很牢。”

“哈哈，说真的我挺喜欢你那部电影的，真不错。”

“谢谢夸奖，你演的也不错，作为一个业余演员来说。然后让我们回归刚才那个话题。你在说些什么？现在并不是‘你知道，我们不能谈论这种事。’的年代。”*3

“怎么说呢……”Harry思考了一会儿，似乎是想找到一个合适的措辞。“因为我觉得你是。”

“我——呃。”

Timothee沉默了很久。

“可能吧。我也不知道。至少我到现在为止还没有真正意义上喜欢过另一个男性。”

1.Why are you telling me this?  
2.Because I thought you should know  
3.You know we can’t talk about those kinds of things


	4. Chapter 4

Harry的问题无疑给了Timothee尚未成形的三观一记重击。天知道他在这之前基本上没有考虑过自己可能会喜欢上男生的可能性，但是在他的注视下，即将说出口的否认却变成了暧昧的回答。

天呐这简直就是狗屎。Timothee注意到自己的失神之后懊悔得想撞墙，自己怎么能这么不稳重？

事实上，大概这世界上除了他一个人再也没有别人知道的一个秘密，就是他其实在见到这位前辈的第一刻的时候就被吸引了。很令人困惑的是，他并不知道这一般在人类的描述中被称为一见钟情。

不过他早晚会明白的。

“你知道我为什么要来这个地方吗？”还没等他将转移话题的句子说出口，Harry已经自说自话地开始了新的对话。  
“你为什么不去问问神奇的海螺呢？我不知道。”Timothee的语气有点暴躁。

“哦别生气，年轻人，深呼吸。我不是存心逗你玩，只是习惯了这样的开头——”Harry看着Timothee因为愠怒而微微下垂的嘴角，知道自己可能不知道在什么时候触怒了这个年轻的男孩，在表示抱歉的时候又觉得这个将喜怒哀乐都写在脸上的男孩十分的可爱。唔，好想捏把脸。  
就在他自己还没有反应过来的时候，他的手已经开始了动作。

“噢，看在上帝的份上，你在做什么？！”Timothee显然被吓了一跳，整个人从椅子上跳了起来，Harry也突然反应了过来，连忙将手收了回来。

一阵令人尴尬的寂静弥漫在两人之间。

“嘿，Timmy，对不起，刚刚只是突然觉得你很可爱，还没反应过来就上手了……”Harry语气中带着些懊悔。“我去洗盘子吧。”Harry十分自觉地起身收拾了两人的盘子，走进了厨房。

Timothee终于抬起了刚刚一直低着的头，深深的呼出了一口气。抬起一只手摸上了右侧刚刚被摸到的脸，只有他一个人知道的是，这处早在被触碰到的那一刻便瞬间变得滚烫。

怎么回事……他有点崩溃地将脸靠在了桌子上，试图让它降下点温度来。按理来说他并不会因为这样一点同性之间的身体接触而感到不舒服，甚至是产生刚刚这么大的反应，完全是他身体下意识的动作。

他抬起已经冷却一点下来的脸颊，听着厨房响起的水声，一瞬间有种回到家里的恍惚感。他那些朋友可没有这种主动帮人洗盘子的良好习惯，并且平时这个厨房根本就不怎么会开火，他更习惯的是在外面的快餐店或者酒店用完三餐。

啊，前辈除了喝完酒很颠覆形象之外，其他和该死的生活习惯和礼貌倒是完美地保留下来了。停，别想了，兄弟，振作起来，你怎么突然基了起来。Timothee揉了把脸，站起身准备到厨房里去和Harry道个歉，毕竟刚刚自己的行为也很伤人。

他刚拐进厨房，眼神一下子对上了洗完盘子在拿抹布擦干的Harry。“嘿……我想说刚刚很抱歉，不应该这样凶你的。你还好吗？”Harry咧了咧嘴，“这问题不是该我问你吗？看来我要在羞涩的‘小妹妹’面前收敛一点。”

“我才不是什么见鬼的‘小妹妹’。”Timothee低声反驳，虽然他自己也觉得刚刚的反应十分像被油腻大叔猥琐了的女高中生。Harry没有回答，也许他没有听到，也许是他觉得这个话题是时候结束了。


	5. Chapter 5

“你刚刚想说的是什么？”Timothee停顿了几秒之后，总算是想起了刚刚被打断的话题。  
“我来这里的原因……？如果我没记错的话。”Harry扔下手中的湿毛巾，顺手抽了张厨房用的纸巾擦干了手，英俊的眉眼垂下，看不清他眼中的情绪。

Timothee点了点头。

“我们之前很喜欢来这里。我的意思是，我，还有我的前男友。”Harry低声笑了起来“天哪，这样说起来真的很奇怪——我的前男友。已经分手这么久了，我在心情不好的时候潜意识还是想来这里。不瞒你说，我也是刚刚才想起来。”  
见Timothee有点尴尬地看着他，Harry也收敛了点脸上的笑意，转身绕过他回到了客厅，找到刚刚被自己的裤子“污染”了的沙发再次坐了下来。Timothee跟了出去，坐在他的对面。

Harry默不作声地从袋子里拿出了一罐刚买的啤酒开始喝了起来，两人之前的空气凝重得简直让Timothee喘不过气来。

Timothee拿出手机连上刚回家就打开的蓝牙音响，思考了几秒，找了自己歌单里面的一首歌便开始播了起来，试图驱赶一点这种不适。

“Clone,  
克隆  
Caught hold of your flood lung,  
紧握你无所定居的肺部  
Harbour your ‘someone’,  
包裹着你的那位恋人  
Prevent me.  
将我隔绝在外。  
……”

吉他作为前奏引出迷离的男声，Timothee在熟悉的歌声中终于又找到一点勇气开口。“我没有觉得你喜欢，呃，一个男人有什么奇怪的。我想你刚刚可能是有点误会了。”

Harry脸上终于挤出一点表情，是一个十分怪诞的鬼脸。他开口，却不是在回答Timothee的话。“Novo Amor的歌，是吗。”

Timothee忙不迭地点头。

“我没有误会你。别，别急着说什么。我只是心情不是很好，我很累了，孩子。”说完仰起头喝完了最后一滴酒。桌上Timothee带回来的东西，他一点也没碰。

Timothee和他对视了很久，他眼里的红血丝和下巴上新生的胡渣使他看起来十分疲惫。和他如出一辙的卷发失去了光泽，显现出一种枯萎的感觉。但是就算是这样，Timothee还是无可救药得觉得面前的男人充满了魅力。

看来他真的需要一点场外救援了。在看着Harry逐渐躺在沙发上闭上眼睛之后，Timothee表面上冷静地关掉了音乐，去给他抱来了一床被子，实际上心里狂暴得恨不得直接跑出去跳到河里憋死。

为什么？？？？？


	6. Chapter 6

“你是弱智吗亲爱的Timmy? 按照这个症状来看你绝对是喜欢上人家了！别告诉我你还没意识到这点？？”当Timothee回到房间打电话给他基友Bob试图倾诉一下的时候得到的却是基友的激烈的咆哮。

当然他还暂时没这个胆子说出那个人的名字，不然Bob大概直接就要冲过来掐着他的脖子问他到底是怎么一回事了。这真是……真的是太让人难以接受了。他当然早就明白了这个感觉。不然也不会在第一眼看到Harry喝的烂醉倒在路边的时候便乱了分寸，控制不住地上前说话顺便还把人拐回了家。

他长长地叹了一口气，一手握着电话重重地面朝下倒在了床上。半晌没说出话来。Bob在话筒的另一边十分迫切地想知道这一次让Timmy动心的又是哪个小妖精，聒噪得让他的思考完全无法进行下去。“Timmy——！！快回答我！谁啊到底是谁啊！是哪个小骚货夺走了我家小可爱的心！收到请回话！诶呦喂我的大明星啊快告诉我吧——”

“嘶——别着急。”Timothee慢悠悠地开口。“这个暂时还不能说。”右手无意识地又摸上了脸颊上被Harry摸到过的那部分肌肤，慢慢地摩挲。

“该死的，至少答应我到时候我会是第一个知道的，行吗？”Bob在那头气得咬牙切齿，恨不得顺着电话线爬过来掐着他的脖子问明白这件事。要知道他们从小就是好朋友了，而有什么情况也都是从来没有遮掩过，Timothee还是第一次对于这种事这么犹豫。

Timothee点了点头，又想起来Bob根本看不到他的反应，随口哼了一声，接着说“那我该怎么办？他还——”

“等一下。”Bob突然打断了他的叙述。“他……？WTF？？？？？Timmy你没说错话是吧？！我的老天爷啊今天晚上得知的信息太多我要睡不着觉了——”他惊恐万分地咆哮起来“你别入戏太深啊亲爱的虽然我知道你是个好演员并且在演戏的时候肯定要理解角色感情的是吧但是你真的出戏了吗别沉浸在电影里出不来啊你别告诉我是Armie他是有家室的人”  
“停。” Timothee被一连串没有停顿的句子噎得几乎要窒息，简直想先杀了Bob然后吞枪自杀。“冷静一下，现在的情况我也不清楚，但是绝对不是Armie。你放心。他是单身没有家室。”

“呼……那就好。”Bob刚刚想松一口气，突然发现自己的重点好像被带歪了。“不是啊重点难道不是你突然喜欢上男人了吗？”

Timothee翻了个白眼，继续道“所以我自己不也是吓到了吗……想来问问你。别再叫了，我脑子快炸了。”

Bob清了清嗓子，稳定了一下情绪，问道“你想知道什么？恩？难道我有和男性恋爱的经验吗你就来问我？”

“呃。”Timothee卡壳了。“也不是，我刚刚说到哪儿来着。他现在就在我家客厅睡觉，然而我现在清醒得很。”

“这就是你大半夜把我吵醒问问题的原因？很好，你做到了，我现在也睡不着了。”Bob深深地感到拥有这个好朋友真是十分糟心的一件事。

“太太太抱歉了。我完全没有想到这个问题呢。哈哈。”Timothee十分敷衍地道了歉。

“你抱歉个屁，你根本不抱歉，呵，男人。不接受你的道歉。”不过Bob也从来没想过能从Timothee那儿听到什么真诚的回答。“所以她……哦是他，是为什么会在你家里？”

“说来话长，我在街上捡到了喝醉的他，我们聊了一会儿，给他做了点吃的，不知道怎么又闹得不愉快了，然后他就睡着了，就这样。”

“……槽点好像有点多啊兄弟。”Bob不受控制地又翻个了白眼，“这样吧，大哥，你去搜下同性恋测试行吧？然后好好想一想，你真的熟悉这个人吗，你的感情只是暂时性的狂热还是考虑很久的暗恋？我都不知道任何情况，怎么帮你呢？”Bob说完，Timothee迅速地嗯了一声，掐断了电话，完全不给他一点点反应时间。

“啊总有一天我要搞死这个小混蛋。”Bob就这么被掐了电话，愤恨地锤了一下枕头，愈发觉得孩子长大了就是翅膀硬了。太心酸了。这么多年的相处，他已经俨然成为了Timothee的半个家人。Bob打开手机就定下了下周去纽约的机票。他一定要当面问问清楚。


	7. Chapter 7

另一边的Timothee刚刚放下手机，便翻了个身打开床边正在充电的电脑，盯着Google的界面看了半天无奈地发现不知道如何下手，他甚至不知道任何一个测试性取向的网站。

慢慢地用一根手指戳着键盘打出了”gay test”，随手点进了第一个链接，然而第5个问题就把他难住了。“which of the following designers does NOT produce men’s shoes?”(下列哪位设计师不设计男鞋？）什么鬼。这谁他妈的会知道？？？他一边强忍住内心疯狂地想翻白眼的冲动（事实上他的确翻了几个，这实在是让他感觉眼睛酸痛）。

好不容易做完了二十题仿佛智力挑战的题目后，网站给出了一个他意料之中的答案——他90%是个直男。好吧，至少他还是有10%的可能会喜欢上男人。Tiomthee叹了口气，翻了个身伸展了一下刚刚被压麻了的双臂，偏头看了看墙上的挂钟。

凌晨4点。

他却完全没有想睡觉的欲望。相反的，他兴奋极了。Harry Styles。Harry Edward Styles。Harry F**king Styles现在就睡在他家，就在他的沙发上。

不，他从来就不是One Direction的粉丝，相比较他们的teen pop 他更钟爱Hip hop和Rap。那究竟是从什么时候开始，他的开始注意这位被称为偶像歌手的男人了呢？

眯着眼睛思考了许久，他终于想起来，两年前的一天他在油管无聊地找各种MV看的时候点进了Harry的新歌Sign of the times。他向上天发誓他那时候完全不知道Harry Styles是谁，只是被MV那惊人的几亿播放量吸引了。抱着这么高点击量的MV一定不错的想法，Timothee却被飞在空中的Harry逗得笑到不行。这人真的太可爱了。虽然他完全不懂英伦摇滚，但是不得不承认Harry的声音真的是为了摇滚而生的。低沉稳重中带着一股悲怆的撕裂感，让他的声音太有辨识度。这人难道是刚出道就火了吗？不会吧，这名字怎么这么熟悉呢？

Timothee疑惑地点进Harry的维基百科，这才恍然大悟。这不就是从小学到初中到高中都被无数女孩子每天挂在嘴上的大名鼎鼎的One Direction的成员之一吗，亏他还没认出来，同桌曾经还背过印着他巨大的笑脸的书包来上过学。不过这也不能怪他吧。据他所知1D应该已经解散有一段时间了，这位的形象改变也太大了，谁能把那个笑的一脸傻白甜，脸颊上还带有一点婴儿肥的大男孩和现在这个卷发及肩，自带稳重气场的男人联系起来。

 

这一搜索可能就成为了Timothee开始沉迷的开始。可能是那个时候太闲，也可能是什么别的原因，总之他把整个周末都花在了看Harry的视频上，他犯蠢的视频，他严肃的视频，他在1D时的视频，他甚至还看了几个Larry Stylinson的剪辑。For f**k’s sake这些视频真的让他相信Louis和Harry是相爱的了。大概是有了这个铺垫，他在听到Harry亲口承认的时候并没有特别震惊，相反的他还有一种“果然是这样的”的感觉。

 

不行还是好不爽啊。虽然他们已经分手了，但是在意识到自己大概是喜欢上Harry了以后再想起他们曾经拥有的亲密和爱情总有种暗戳戳吃醋的感觉。关了灯准备强迫自己睡觉的Timothee感觉胃有点难受。和Leon里Matilda的描述相反，他感觉胃仿佛被打了一个结。这是他以前从来没有过的感觉。并不是令人愉悦的微暖，而是更像被人捅进了一把钝刃，迟缓而坚定地将他凌迟。


	8. Chapter 8

在手机提醒他七点起床之前，他便已经被厨房传来的声音惊醒了。刚刚睡下不到一个小时的Timothee感觉像要死了一样艰难。人生就是这么艰难。他咕哝了一声准备继续睡觉，然而在三秒之后突然意识到那个在厨房不知道在干什么——百分之八十是在做早餐的人不是他的妈妈而是Harry。

一跃而起跑到厕所用两分钟一边含着漱口水一边洗脸刮胡子，中途差点被换了一半的裤子绊一跤。Timothee在下楼的时候还不忘拿湿漉漉的手抹了一把头发让它们乖顺一点。完美。除了眼下那两个巨大的黑眼圈之外一切都很好。

果不其然Harry正站在厨房里做早饭，他看上去还没洗漱，头发乱蓬蓬的，身上的酒味两米之外都能闻到，但还是该死的让Timothee想上去抱住他然后给他一个吻。

“嗨，早上好。”Harry循声看了他一眼，的声音十分沙哑，但是整个人看起来比昨晚精神要好多了。“如果你不介意的话，我能不能借用一下你这儿的洗漱用具。我身上的味道简直像刚从地狱里爬出来的刻耳柏洛斯……经纪人要是发现我昨晚又喝醉会杀了我的。”

“哦当然可以，那边的客房和卫生间就是给住宿的人准备的”Timothee赶紧伸手指了指身后的房间“因为你昨天直接睡在沙发上了我就没叫醒你……”

“太感谢了。”Harry露出一个大大的笑容，只不过是对着锅里的煎蛋。天呐这酒窝是要迷死人吗？！Timothee强忍内心想摸上去的冲动坐在了餐桌上。

“看起来你做饭挺有一把手的。”他开始没话找话。

“那当然，我还挺喜欢烹饪的。”Harry好像想到了什么，本来想说的后半句话被他咽了下去。

Timothee当然知道他想说什么，无非就是他和Louis住在一起的时候都是他做饭之类的东西。他们可真甜不是吗。Timothee酸溜溜地想。

“做好了，我先去洗漱，你吃吧。”没过几分钟，Timothee的面前就被端上了一盘看起来十分精美的早饭，有华夫饼，煎蛋吐司还有培根，完全能填满这位还处在青少年的朋友的胃。而他的对面，Harry给自己做的早饭，只有烤过的一片吐司——上面甚至连果酱都没有。

还没等他发问，Timothee的手机却在这时发出了刺耳的尖叫声。该死的他忘记把闹钟关掉了！！早知道就换掉这鬼畜的惨叫闹钟了。正在他暗自懊恼的时候，却听到Harry发出了见到他以来最可怕的笑声。

是的这个形容词绝对准确，因为他大笑起来的声音简直就像一只青蛙。原来这毛病这么多年了依旧没有任何改变吗。Timothee幽幽地思考。

Harry笑得上气不接下气，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你的铃声哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我好喜欢能不能传给我哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

Timothee等他终于笑够了捂着肚子站直身体才回答他“当然行啦。你等下，我给你拿换洗的衣服和短裤。”接着刚准备一溜烟跑进卧室，右脚又狠狠地撞上了餐桌的腿。“What the F--------”他毫无预兆地又发出一声惨叫，完全不意外地收到了更加热烈和捧场的怪异笑声。


	9. Chapter 9

今天真的太糟糕了，真的。Timothee拖着还在叫嚣着疼痛的右脚头也不回地躲进了卧室试图隔绝外面经久不息的笑声，然而这笑声一直持续到Harry走进浴室还能隐隐听到。

他坐在床上揉了揉脚踝，就这么短短的几十秒之内它已经有些红肿了起来，可以预料到这淤青足以让他行动不便一整周。Timothee呲着牙单脚跳到柜子边上翻来翻去找到了一些绷带，不管三七二十一先缠在了脚踝处。多高昂的代价。让自己的暗恋对象住在家里。

随即找到了一条新内裤又随手拿了一件大一点的运动衫和裤子，Timothee单脚跳到Harry洗漱间门口，犹豫了两秒要不要敲门拿进去，然而还是怂得只是喊了一声“我把衣服放在外面啦你等会儿洗完自己拿！”

Harry明显带着笑意的声音穿过潮湿的空气传了出来，显得有些不太真实“谢谢你亲爱的，真是太贴心了。”

Timothee无法控制自己在听到“亲爱的”这个词的时候嘴角的上扬，一瞬间他胃里仿佛有千万只蝴蝶一起扑腾起翅膀。轻飘飘的。

 

他把手上的衣服放在了正对洗漱间的客房的床上，还没等他缓口气，刚刚被遗忘在口袋里的手机又响了起来。而这回显然不是那个蠢到要死的起床铃。

“嗨，是Timothee Chalemet先生吗？这里是teen choice 杂志。”  
“噢是的，是我。今天上午有个拍摄是吗，我记得”  
“没错，先生，我们只是想确认一下您今天的拍摄计划定在十点，请问这样可以吗？”  
“好的，我知道了，我会准时到的。”  
“那可真是帮了大忙了，谢谢您，打扰了。”

刚挂掉杂志社打来的电话，他便看到手机上经纪人给他发来的留言“今天早上十点钟的杂志拍摄别忘了，我八点半过来接你”

现在才七点半，完全有时间——

“噢该——你还在啊！”Timothee一抬头就被眼前白花花的肉体闪了个晃眼。还没等他反应过来，Harry已经掳走床上的衣服跑回浴室了。过了一会儿，浴室传来了悉悉索索穿衣服的声音——说来也太羞耻了Timothee全程都能靠听声音想象Harry已经穿到哪步了，并且Harry穿着他的衣服asdknduansxcbodjskdcnhbyoeinjiqncdhb

Timothee的大脑内部已经一片空白仿佛已经进入了贤者模式，连脸红都忘记了，坐在床上不知道该想些什么，大脑的一部分疯狂地想要抹去这糟糕的联想，而另一部分却失控地播放着脑内小剧场。

“嘿在想什么呢亲爱的？”Harry已经穿戴完毕出来了，在他面前打了个响指顺便展示了一下穿着Timothee衣服的效果。“怎么样，还合身吧？”他问道。

Timothee这才从自我毁灭的战争中苏醒过来，看到面前焕然一新穿着他衣服的Harry，嘴角止不住地上扬。“很好，要我说，这问题不应该是我问你吗？”他笑嘻嘻地反问。

“我是个注重衣服的美观性大于实用性的人。如果非要下个定义的话。”Harry眨了眨眼睛，Timothee近乎窒息于他的魅力。“现在，让我们去吃点东西，如果你看一下时间的话就会发现现在已经八点了，而你坐在浴室门口等我洗澡出来的行为完美地浪费了我给你做的早餐——它肯定已经凉了。”Harry一边开玩笑一边将Timothee从床上拉起来，这才发现他脚上胡乱缠着的纱布。

“这是什么？是因为刚刚撞的吗？”Harry脸上浮现出一种想笑又硬要强装关心的神情，Timothee尴尬地不想回答。“你可真是……噗。”还是没忍住笑了出来。

“说真的，你就这样照顾自己？妈妈会伤心的，就因为我们的Timmy Tim连怎么正确地给自己包扎都不会。”Harry一边说着一边蹲下去将乱七八糟的绷带解了开来，看到开始淤血的脚腕的时候还是皱了皱眉。

“没事，我会自己包扎的，刚才只是有点急——嘶，别碰它！”Timothee吃痛地猛一缩回了自己的脚。

“哦抱歉，我只是想检查一下你的脚腕，呃，你知道的，有没有骨裂之类的。”Harry有些尴尬地捡起地上散落的绷带，站起了身。

“我知道，应该没有，它现在还能动，而且我今天八点半就得去拍杂志了，没时间去检查。”Timothee低着头接过Harry手上的绷带，顺手扔进了垃圾桶。这丢人的东西。


	10. Chapter 10

“你真的不需要包扎？”Harry起身，“总要处理一下，来吧，冰箱里有几瓶冰的矿泉水，你先敷一下。”刚走出门，便发现了跟在后头走得一瘸一拐的Timothee显然是腿疼得厉害，于是还是转了回去决定搀着他下楼。

“虽然我很想说我自己能来，但是有个人扶着真是太好了。”Timothee一看到靠山便缠了上去，十分恬不知耻地偷偷把一大半的力量都压在了Harry身上。说来太奇怪了，从今天早上开始，他待在Harry旁边的时候，完全感受不到昨天的那种紧张感，虽然还是会有些害羞和不知所措，但是整个人都放松了许多。没有昨天那种每个细胞都在叫嚷着离他远一点的感觉了。嗯，很好，继续努力。

当Harry将他安置在椅子上自己去取冰矿泉水的时候，他发现留在桌上Harry的手机在震动着，来电显示是Mitch。“你的电话！”他喊了一声。“我马上过来！”Harry回喊。

他的确很快就回来了，手上拿着一瓶冒着冷气的矿泉水和一块干燥柔软的毛巾。Harry不紧不慢地举起一只手接起电话，另一只手把裹着冰水的毛巾放在Timothee受伤的地方。“嗨！！怎么了亲爱的？”电话那边的声音不甚清晰。“不急，我到时候过来吧，今天嗓子不行，就写写歌吧。”Harry回答。

他的手劲有点大，Timothee被冰得有点难受，不由得扭了扭小腿，Harry显然是忘记了他正在打电话，或者并不在意“唔别动，不这样的话你今天的行程都得泡汤。”Timothee听到也不敢乱动了。“哦，我在一个小鬼家里，昨天喝醉了睡他家里了，结果他今天还被绊了一跤。”Harry促狭地笑了，看着Timothee脸又红了起来。Harry旋即挂了电话。

“好了，现在我们能一起享用已经冷掉的早饭了。”Harry拿来之前做好的早饭。Timothee倒不是很在意，毕竟他自己住的时候一般早上要不就叫外卖要不就自己随便泡些牛奶麦片凑合凑合，有人给做早饭已经很好了。

Timothee从来没有吃过这么慢的一顿早饭，直到他的经纪人在外面按了第二下喇叭，他才擦了擦嘴喝完最后一滴牛奶。Harry蜷缩在椅子里摆弄他的手机（正在用着Timothee的充电线，谢天谢地他们的手机型号是一样的）

他的脚真的好多了，刚刚被冰镇了这么久，整个腿都快麻了，完全感觉不到疼了。Timothee什么都不用拿，出门前不忘告诉Harry到时候他有事就自己出门好了——别忘了戴上墨镜和帽子，他可不想以这种糟糕的方式登上报纸的头条。Harry无意识地胡乱点着头，头也不抬地道了声再见。

Timothee直到坐上车还在魂不守舍地回味刚刚那个场景，经纪人一脸了然地问他是不是往家里带小姑娘的时候，他只是露出了一个奇怪的微笑。“你怎么知道那不是个男孩子呢？”

经纪人显然被震惊了，吓得差点把油门和刹车踩错。“亲爱的我告诉你不管你喜欢男孩子还是女孩子你千万别给我捅出什么篓子。你的事业才刚起步，我也不想失业，你懂吧。”稍稍镇静了一下，经纪人说。

Timothee了解地点点头，他也知道在娱乐圈虽然很多人都是，但是在他这个年纪，没有什么基础，很容易被这个消息打压下去。他承担不起这个风险。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是我在得知是Tim这个小妖精自己去邀请卷之前写的！！我真的不知道！！！哇的一声哭出来，这么甜！等我有空改一改

回家之后的Timothee不出意料地发现Harry早已离开了。他们再次见面已经是两个星期之后。当然两个人一直都有通过短信聊天，Timothee在两个星期之内完全接受了自己突然歪掉的性取向这件事并且确定了他真的喜欢上Harry了——忽略掉中途失眠到化妆师疯狂地吐槽他好好的怎么黑眼圈重的像鬼一样他只能打哈哈说自己游戏打多了，其实鬼知道游戏里的好友已经一个月没见过他上线正在通缉他了。

至于Harry……他其实在那个小孩在街上跟他搭讪的那一刻起就知道Timothee对他有意思了，在这个圈子混了快一个世纪，他也早从那个不会察言观色的少年变成了一个人精。但他依旧无法确定Tim究竟是真正喜欢上他了还是因为对前辈的仰慕。

“你确定？我们明明都见面了还要装作在不一样的地方打电话？？”Timothee一脸不可置信地举着手机问这一脸状况外的工作人员。“呃，先生，是这样的，因为按照公司的规定来说Styles先生现在应该是在LA，我们也没有预料到他会……”说着偷偷瞟了一眼旁边翘着二郎腿咬着棒棒糖手上拿着笔记本在放空的男人“……没想到他会一个人跑回来看，看您，对不起，这件事是我们没有做好准备，那么您能接受这样的处理方式吗？”工作人员看起来十分惊慌的样子，不住地道歉。

“好吧，那我们十分钟之后电话里见？”Timothee抬眼看了看对面的男人，拿起桌上冷却的咖啡喝了一口——苦死了。Harry微笑地看过来。“当然，我已经等不及了。”这次见面的他比那时候胡子拉碴还醉的胡言乱语的时候好多了，他甚至还打了发胶修剪了眉毛。势必要将印象扭转过来。

实际上他并没有这样做的必要，作为一个合格的粉丝，Timothee早已把他不管是野人模样的照片还是疏于锻炼的小肚子都看了个遍，现在再补救形象貌似有些晚了。

“喂喂——Harry你在吗？现在要假装初次见面哦，你准备好了吗？”Timothee在电话那头显得有些兴奋，似乎这对于他来说是某种可笑的游戏。

Harry 忍俊不禁地笑了笑“是的，长官。”认真地回答。

工作人员在旁边确认通讯之后就示意他俩可以开始了。

“Mr.Chalamet...”Harry 装出对这个名字并不太过熟悉的样子。  
“Mr.Styles... it’s nice to meet you over the phone, thank you for doing this!”Timothee 也拿出奥斯卡提名男演员的精湛演技开始进入了角色。

……

终于结束了。Timothee摘下耳机，长吁一口气。Harry的问题并不尖锐，只是还提到了些让人想起来就面红耳赤的问题，可恶的男人。他简直可以想象到Harry在那个房间里撇嘴坏笑的模样了。他揉了揉卷发，走出房间，看到Harry正站在走廊上等他。“一起喝点下午茶？”Harry把手环抱在男孩肩上。Timothee全身仿佛只有Harry手臂和他接触的地方剩下一些知觉，忙不迭地点点头。  
没有理由拒绝一位帅气的男性提出的要求。他虚假地在心里为自己毫不犹豫的行为辩解。


	12. Chapter 12

“所以这次的采访其实是你的主意？”Harry好笑地看着眼前眼神乱瞟不知道在看些什么的男孩。

“呃……显然……像你了解到的……这很大一部分，可以说，呃，技术层面上来说应该是这样的。”Timlothee现在显然在思考穿越回十分钟之前掐死因为一时冷场而不小心说出更尴尬的事情自己的可能性。

冷不防一只戴满戒指的手伸了出来握住了自己攥在一起的双手。似乎是感到了手下人的不安，Harry安抚性地拍了拍男孩的手，然后松松地握住。“我很开心你这么做了。”他的眼神仿佛有魔力，Timothee一时竟然忘记了自己的窘迫，直愣愣地盯着Harry透着琥珀色的翠绿眼眸。  
“我——”Timothee突然反应过来，满脸通红地抽回了自己的手，“其实我也很开心。”他清了清嗓子，认真地对Harry说。

这回轮到Harry不好意思了，面前男孩的一记直球让他这个看起来花心实际上只谈过两三次恋爱的人有些招架不住。他明显怔愣了两三秒，然后附身凑向紧张得要死的少年——  
“如果可以的话，我真想在这里吻你。”

Timothee一听这话，提到嗓子眼的心瞬间回到了原位，毕竟刚刚表白的是他，要是Harry不领情那可就尴尬了。然后又后知后觉地舔了舔嘴唇，看着对面男人咧开嘴角露出酒窝的傻笑，不由得也笑了起来。“不，你不可以。”说着眨了眨眼，少年的狡黠不由自主地显露。

吃完饭Harry要去给某个法国节目录一个视频，顺便宣传一下他即将推出的第二张专辑。本来这时候他的确不该丢下Timothee一个人在这里，但是预约早就定好了，如果突然开天窗的话电视台也会很为难，他一向不喜欢麻烦别人。纠结了一会儿，还是Timothee主动提出了下一次的邀约才让他心情好一些。 

Timothee现在快乐得十分想跳起来尖叫，他总算是体会到电影里那些表白成功欣喜若狂的男生的心理了，敬业地想下一次一定能演得更好，不至于再被老师批评“没有灵魂”了。正好，Harry刚离座，他的好基友Bob的电话便过来了。

“hiiiiii兄弟我到纽约了！惊喜不？赶紧来接我，老子饿死了！”  
“什么？？？你怎么招呼都不打一声就过来了？操，给我等着，我马上过来。”  
“我这不是为你终身大事着急吗，而且大学放假我刚好无聊的要死，找你来玩玩呗。”  
“行行行，你要庆幸我的约会对象刚好有事先走了，不然这个下午你怕是见不到我了。”  
“操，有了对象不要兄弟，你可以的Timmy，等着我把你从五岁尿床到十七岁逃学被留校察看的糗事全部抖给他———”  
“别啊Booooobbby 我最亲爱的兄弟你千万别说啊，你想吃啥跟哥说，你玩几天哥包几天怎么样？”  
“哇第一次这么怂哦，看来那个人一定很耀眼。”  
“闭嘴吧你，我现在就来接你。正好憋着一肚子的话不知道跟谁说呢。”


End file.
